


Forge

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leo intends to borrow a few books--They aren't there.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Picture_Prompt_Fun, The Lemonade Cafe





	Forge

**Author's Note:**

> for Picture Prompt Fun, #152

Leo stalked up the spiral staircase to the mezzanine of the Order of Heroes' library, annoyed that he'd lost precious research minutes to the antics of his retainers. Neither of them had been in the wrong, which was why he'd taken the time to sort out the entire mess, but it was still time he could have used for taking notes. Someday, he and his would be returned to Nohr and these books would be permanently inaccessible. That meant that any time reading and taking notes was time well-spent. 

He had three books on his list for the day. The first was on magic lore of Nifl. The second was-- 

Leo paused, staring at the shelf and the open spot where the _Magical Lore of Nifl, Third Edition_ should have been and absolutely was not. It had been there, the evening before, when one of the Order's librarians had escorted him out for the day. He'd seen it. The spine was very distinct. 

Perhaps someone else had interest? Well, he could at least retrieve the second book on his list, _The Last Dragon Tribes of Embla_ , which was two bookcases down and one shelf up. Surely, it would... 

It, too, was oddly missing. There were enough tricksters in their ranks that for a moment, Leo wondered if someone was playing a prank on him. Perhaps when he got to his third choice, _A Comparison of Cavalry Tactics Across Worlds_ , and it was full of frogs... Oh, he'd know. 

But he hadn't actually written his list down. He was the only one who knew what he wanted to read. He hadn't even mentioned the titles or subjects to anybody. 

That was the baffling part. 

_A Comparison of Cavalry Tactics Across Worlds_ was in a bit of a niche, where the mezzanine dove out above a hallway below and then returned. Leo couldn't see the book or shelf, but-- Someone did dart in, just as he got near. 

There, as Leo turned the rolling corner, was one of the newest Heroes summoned to Askr. She was standing on her tiptoes, struggling to grab a book from above her head. Leo didn't even need to think about which one it was. He could reach it, and he smiled as he pulled down _A Comparison of Cavalry Tactics Across Worlds_ for her, to put on her pile. The book on Nifl was in there, as was the book on dragons. She'd also apparently spotted _The Forge of Nations_ , which he'd read the week before in nearly one sitting. 

"You have excellent taste in reading material," Leo said quickly. 

"I have a lot to study," his companion replied. She eyed him for a brief moment. "Have you read any of these?" 

"Only _The Forge of Nations_. The others were to be my reading for today, Miss--" 

"Lysithea. And you are Leo, a prince of Nohr." 

"A pleasure," Leo said, truly meaning it. "There's a table downstairs where we'll not be disturbed..." 

"Did I say I'd..." Lysithea bit her lip and shook her head. "Apologies. Yes, we can share. I think that might be nice, considering your reputation. You've already read half the library, too. You'll be able to help me find what might be most useful during my time here." 

"Gladly," Leo replied. "May I?" 

He did not reach for her hand, but for the books. Smiling, she gave him two of her four. 

And smiling, he started back towards the spiral stairs.


End file.
